Wolf's Bane
by Talicka
Summary: Nikko is a wolf demoness that feels out of place. When she meets Kagome, who hasn't been to the past in awhile, her small world begins to expand. What happens when they meet Sesshomaru? Rated M for language, and maybe... just maybe lemons later on
1. A Tail To Tell

**Summary:** Nikko Onikou is a full blooded wolf demoness who feels out of place because she has the ears of a wolf like a hanyou would. She also has a long black tail that makes her feel out of place (I know, this is not how it works in the show or comic, full blooded demons don't have ears, but some of them do have tails. I thought it was an interesting idea to toy with.). Confused about who she is she leaves her home in the eastern mountains. On her soul searching journey, she meets the western heir, Sesshomaru, Kagome, a young priestess, and an actual hanyou, Inuyasha, who needs to learn where he belongs. Kagome is returning to the past after high school. She is surprised to see that the world has changed. Demons are hiding themselves even more. What happens when she runs into Nikko and the western heir, Sesshomaru? Will Nikko be able to find out who she is or will Sesshomaru end her life before she even has the chance. And what the hell happened to Inuyasha while Kagome was gone?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, I'm just a simple writer looking to write a good story and find some people who enjoy my work.**

**Action/ possible Romance**

**Character pairing: Sesshomaru/Kagome… or maybe OC (Still in progress)**

A Tail to Tell

I am Nikko Onikou, sister of Kouga Onikou and daughter of Chinga and Sai Onikou. (I know that's not really Kouga's last name or his real parents, but oh well.) That explains enough about what I am, but the real question, who am I, has never been answered. I have light brown hair and black wolf ears that sit at the top of my head, a clear characteristic of a hanyou right? Wrong. I'm a full blooded demoness. I can even change into my true form, a large black wolf, to prove it.

I was considered many things in my pack. Ignorant, young, naïve, and clumsy were the main things that people called me. The one nickname I hated more than any other was the Princess of Flame. I was very hotheaded when I was younger, and it was because of my pack calling me a bastard and a hanyou. My mother and father would force me to stay in a hut well out in the forest away from the dens because of my behavior. I got to where I hated my entire pack. I know I shouldn't have, but I couldn't take dealing with them constantly making fun of me. I ran away multiple times when I was younger, only to have my pops bring me back to the hut.

Once I tried to destroy the hut by burning it down, that didn't really make Pop happy with me. I remember he was so pissed at how I was acting that he didn't come see me for a year. I was left to fend for myself, and it didn't work out well for me because I was only ten. I became very feral and, to be honest to myself, uncontrolled at that time. When he returned for his first visit that year, I was in my true form, and I was pissed at him for leaving me. I attacked him, but he didn't get hurt by me. -I sucked at fighting when I was that little.- He dragged me back to the dens, after he kicked my ass and gave me one of the worst beatings I had ever gotten, and forced me to stay with a few of the elder women.

When I stayed with them, I'm not going to lie, I fucking hated it. They forced me to do everything that I didn't want to. They tried to tame me, but that didn't work because every time they would call me a bastard, a hanyou, or a stupid little insult of existence, I revolted and reverted back to that state of mind that had caused me to live with them. Father gave up and forced me back to the hut. I've lived there ever since in silence and peace. Yeah, I got lonely at times, but it was better for me to be alone with a few of my wolf brethren than to be in the pack destroying everything in sight.

I am now 161 years old, and even though I don't look a day over 18, I feel like I've been wasting my life alone for too long. Kouga wants to marry Ayame, even though he loves some girl named Kagome that he hasn't seen in a few years, and I'm happy for him. I don't hate my brother for being who he is, I can't, but I do hate my father and mother for causing me to be the way I am.

This is the story of how things changed when I decided to leave the pack that had hated me and explore the world. This is the tale of Kagome Higurashi, Sesshomaru , Inuyasha, and myself.

AN: Sorry for the short prologue… this is only to introduce you into who Nikko is… a back story of sorts to get you to understand her before the first chapter… it's probably not even worthy of being called a prologue LOL. I hope that this lives up to my expectations… Talicka


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Nikko

Nikko sat down on by the old abandoned well and sighed. _Nobody wants us Naomi. _She told her inner demon. _I know now that nobody wants to deal with an irrational youkai like me. _She looked into the pond beside her. Her black ears were laid back and her tail was twitching in annoyance. She watched the water ripple and play with her image. The blue stripes spiraled on her cheeks as the ripples reached them. She shook her head and looked away from her distorted image. She looked at the black wolf beside her and ruffled its fur.

"I wish you could talk back Skip." She said to him as she looked at her reflection. "At least then I wouldn't feel too alone."

_Our father and mother do Nikko, especially our brother, Kouga. They always have. _Naomi growled back in defense.

Naomi was the name that Nikko had given her inner demon when she was ten, even though most youkai saw their inner demon as their true form, Nikko wasn't so sure about that. She had always seen Naomi as a different complex individual, just like her, but this was coming from the strangest youkai around. She hated having the ears of a hanyou, the markings of a true demon, the inner demon and true form of a demon, and a tail that was just there. They had caused her so much pain in her life, and she knew that they always would. She actually enjoyed having her inner demon to talk to, and since she communicated with her demon, it was easy for her to control when she changed into a wolf, except for when she was really pissed.

_It doesn't seem like it. Pop doesn't come to see me when I'm in one of my rages to calm me down. He doesn't even come to the hut to talk to me like he used to. Even Kouga is avoiding me. _She threw a stone into the deep well. _Maybe I'm the one to blame. _She began to wipe away the tears that were forming in the corners of her eyes. _Naomi, what if I caused all of this because of my temper._

_What if you did? Nobody is forcing you to change who we are just because they are avoiding us. Hell, maybe now you will be able to get away from this stupid place. This pack doesn't understand who we are._

_Who are we Naomi? I know what we are, but who are we? _

_The wolf's bane, that's what we are, the heir of the eastern lands long forgotten, we are the soul of this woods. _

_How do you know this? _Nikko looked around the woods and then back down at the well. _You know what, I don't care. We're leaving this place Naomi. _

_I wouldn't have it any other way Nikko. _

Nikko walked through the forest back to her hut with a quiet determination. Ready to leave her homeland, she walked into the small place, and had to stop in her tracks.

"KOUGA!!!" She exclaimed happily when she saw her brother standing in the middle of the room.

"There you are Nikko." He turned to face his younger sister. "Where have you been?"

"By the old well again brother." She said softly. "I needed some time to think on my own."

"Why do you go to that empty ancient thing when you have a nice little hut that's all to yourself?"

Nikko rolled her dark green eyes and looked at Kouga. "Because nobody can barge in whenever they like, I know somebody that enjoys being the nosey wolf I know he is and loves to bother my meditations." She walked over to him and hugged him. "I missed seeing you."

"I know you did." He smiled. "I proposed to Ayame today."

Nikko rolled her eyes. "I've heard that one before." She said with a bit of a laugh. "Let's just hope that you keep your word this time. We don't need you chasing after somebody who hasn't been around in three years."

"I'm glad to hear that you're happy with my decision." He said sarcastically. "Three years isn't that long." He headed for the door to the hut. "Anyway, I need to go and see how Pop is doing. Don't do anything stupid anytime soon Nicks." He said, calling her by her old nickname. "This time, Pop is actually considering the idea of letting you come back to the tribe and become a part of our family again."

Nikko shook her head. "I don't want to return Kouga." She said softly. "I don't belong. Not when I have…" She twitched her tail and ears. "these things." She let her tail lash out slightly in anger. "We don't belong here… Naomi and I…" She stopped and sighed at the look he gave her when she called her inner demon by a name. "Don't do that to me Kouga, she's just as complex as I am." She turned away from him and yelled over her shoulder. "I'm hated by my pack because they think I am a hanyou. As long as they call me that, I will always behave the way I do." She flattened her ears and growled in anger. "Tell Pop to just forget my existence." She walked out of the room and into a separate chamber. She closed the screen and sat down on her bed. "Most everybody else has anyway." She grumbled.

Kouga sighed. "As you wish Sister, but you should really think about the missed opportunity before you make up your mind." He yelled into the hut.

"I'VE MADE UP MY MIND KOUGA!!" Nikko yelled as her eyes changed color. "LEAVE ME ALONE!!"

Kouga nodded. "So be it. I love you Nicks, but sometimes you let people piss you off too easily." He started in the direction of the dens. "Just because you look like a hanyou doesn't mean you are one. You're unique, like a flower is beautiful sister." He whispered and disappeared.

Nikko looked up at the roof of the hut. _It's settled. We leave after breakfast tomorrow Naomi. We don't need to deal with this small pack._

AN: Okay, I know that the concept of a tail and ears on a full blooded demon is not exactly an idea from the show or comic, but I got this idea when I accidentally made Kagome have ears and a tail in the Breeding Project. LOL it gave me the idea for this story, even though I only recently hashed out who Nikko was and why she acted the way she did. I kind of like the idea of her calling her inner demon by a different name because it shows that she is not a typical youkai, but maybe I overdid it. Please review and tell me what you think. Talicka


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Kagome

It had been years since Kagome had laid eyes on the well behind her house. As she walked into the shrine, she wondered how Sango, Ayame, Kouga, Miroku, and Inuyasha had been since she had decided to focus on school. Everything was still fresh in her mind, almost like everything hadn't changed since she had helped Inuyasha. She had made sure her bicycle was packed full of food and other supplies as she go herself ready to return back to ancient times, but something held her back.

_What if they have forgotten me? _She wondered and then shook her head. _Who am I kidding? There is no way that they forgot me… but how much have things changed since I was last there… Well, here goes nothing…_

She picked up her bicycle and set it down into the well, quickly following it. She then got out of the well and looked around. _Well Inuyasha's tree is still here, that's good to know. _She pulled out her bicycle and got onto it. _Now where should I go first? _She looked around. _Kaede. She'll know what's going on and where to find Inuyasha._

Kagome road into the village and looked around. "Is Kaede here?" She asked one of the villagers. He shook his head no and turned away. To Kagome's disappointment, everybody she asked shook their heads no. Finally she got an answer, but it wasn't what she had wanted to hear.

"I'm sorry miss, but Kaede died. She passed away a year ago; do you need the help of a priestess or something?"

Kagome shook her head no. "Kaede was a friend of mine. I'm sorry to have bothered you, but thanks for informing me about that… Where is her grave located?"

The man pointed to a small graveyard. "Over there miss."

"Thank you." Kagome walked her bicycle over to the grave and searched for Kaede's grave. She sat down and looked at the marker and sighed. "There goes my first plan." She looked around. _Now what am I going to do? _She remembered how the village back a few years ago. _It seems like some things have changed around here. Maybe I can find somebody who knows Inuyasha and where he is… _She shook her head. _No, that would be pointless. I can do this on my own. I know I can. _She said her goodbyes to Kaede's grave and road off into the east.

She road in quiet for a long time, thinking about what she was going to do to find Inuyasha and her friends. "Kouga!" She exclaimed happily as she remembered where he lived. "He could track down Inuyasha easy." She stopped. "That means I need to go to the eastern mountains and look for his tribe… What if Ayame and he are married know though?" She looked around. _I hope that I can get there without running into too much trouble. Maybe he won't still be in love with me. _She smiled as she thought about the wolf demon and the tribe that lived in the eastern mountains.

_I hope this goes the way I planned. _She thought as she road off in the direction of the mountains.

The first few days of her journey were lonely and quiet. She avoided the villages she had to walk by in case she ran into danger. On the third day, as she was walking around a fairly large village, she ran over something, causing her to flip off of her bicycle. She rubbed her head when she opened her eyes and felt a bruise forming on her forehead. She looked around.

"Kagome?" Shippo the fox demon was standing over her and looking around. "Is that you?"

Kagome shook her head and looked around. "Shippo?! IS that really you?"

"Kagome! It is you! I can't believe you returned here!" He smiled and looked around. "I thought I recognized your bike. Why are you here?"  
Kagome smiled and stood up. "I wanted to come back and see how you guys were doing." She looked at her bike and then back at the short fox demon. "I was going to the eastern mountains to see Kouga and ask him to help me find Inuyasha."

"I want to come with you." He climbed into the basket of the bike and smiled. "Just like old times huh."

Kagome nodded. "Just like old times." She picked up the bicycle and road off. She enjoyed having Shippo's company, especially since she had been alone for the past two days. He asked plenty of questions about how things were going and she answered as many of them as she could. She asked him about how things had been since she had left and he explained the most of the demons were going into a kind of hiding.

"We aren't dying off; we just don't want to have to deal with the youkai hunters. There have been a great deal more hunters around recently than normal, and its spooking quite a few of us demons into hiding. I'm pretty sure we should be able to find the wolf tribe though." Shippo explained as they rode. "Their dens don't move from place to place."

Kagome nodded. "Have you seen Sango and her brother since I left?"  
"She's been around… I don't know where she is now, probably with that monk Miroku." He smiled. "She seemed to like him back then, so it wouldn't surprise me to see them together."

Kagome shrugged. "Who knows what those two are doing other than them?" She stopped her bike and set it against a tree. "I'm going to eat and we can rest here for the night." She looked around. "I don't want to be out past sunset, and it's fairly close to sunset now."

Shippo nodded and began to gather wood. "I'm so glad that you crashed…. I'm sorry it hurt you that it, but I mean… well you know what I meant. I meant to say that I'm glad to see you and if it wasn't for you crashing, I wouldn't have."

Kagome nodded. "I missed you Shippo."

"I missed you too."

AN: So there is chapter 2. I'm working on the idea of changing characters between chapters. It's mostly going to be between Kagome, Nikko, and Inuyasha, but maybe I'll add some of Sesshomaru and combine Nikko and Kagome's into one when they meet. I'm till toying with where this is going to go, so if it seems a little dull, I'm sorry. I'll try to pick things up after a while. Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far. Talicka


	4. Chapter 3

I tried to load a pic of Nikko onto here, but it didn't load. Sorry :(

Chapter 3: Nikko

Nikko woke up early that morning to see Skip lying on the bed with her. She smiled and rubbed the adolescent wolf's ears.

"Morning wolf brother." She whispered as she got up. "We are going to get out of here today, Naomi and I are that is." She looked over at him. "Are you coming as well?"

Skip chuffed and trotted over to her, giving her a course look. _Of course I come sister. _She understood that is what he meant by the way he was acting. She smiled and began to quickly pack up some things.

Suddenly, there was a loud commotion outside of her hut. Nikko sniffed the air and growled. _Humans and a mutt. _She felt Naomi tug to get control over her body, but Nikko pushed her back. _No. I don't want to scare possible allies._

_HUMANS ARE NOT ALLIES!! THEY HUNTED PACK, KILLED SKIP'S MOTHER AND FATHER!!_ Naomi roared as she tried to get loose. _THEY KILLED NIOSHAMI!! _

Nikko growled and knew that Naomi was winning the fight. Niosham, a member of the tribe, was the first and only member of the pack that actually got along with Nikko. Her father had just given him the blessing to marry her when the humans attacked the tribe. Sadly, even though the tribe had outnumbered the humans, Niosham was killed, and Nikko reverted, yet again, back to the feral beast. Her true from destroyed everything in sight, causing the tribe to move their dens. More humans began to attack the wolves, and Nikko was again put into the hut to live out the rest of her life.

She finally couldn't hold onto her inner demon any longer. Her eyes blazed bright blue and she felt her tail grow out more as her feet changed to paws and her hands changed to paws. She stood a little shorter than the hut, to her surprise. She growled and walked out into the clearing, her teeth showing and a growl ripping through her throat.

The humans had surrounded a hanyou that reeked of dog. Nikko growled at the group and prepared to jump at them her paws were on fire, as they always were when she was angry. "GET OUT OF MY TERRITORY!!!" She screeched angrily and attacked the humans. Some ran the minute they saw the large wolf while others stayed behind. A few men grabbed guns as others pulled out swords. Nikko shook her head and jumped at once at all of them, using her speed to attack and break the guns. The ones with swords were dealing with the hanyou, who seemed to be holding his own fairly well. Nikko growled and attacked a few of the men from behind.

The mutt stopped and looked around, obviously looking for more people. He stopped and glared at the wolf in front of him. His amber eyes were gleaming in pure hatred as he glared at the wolf. He huffed and sheathed his sword. He looked back at the wolf. "I was doing fine on my own bitch."

Nikko growled and stopped as she sniffed the air. His white hair had caught the breeze. "Inuyasha." She growled angrily as she began to revert into her human form. The flames disappeared and her long tail shrank back down into the long silky tail that touched the ground. It was twitching in anger.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha's golden eyes closed into slits as he watched the wolf demon in front of him. "And what the hell is going on? I thought hanyou's didn't have a different form." He growled in jealousy.

Nikko's eyes burned with hatred as her anger flared up again. "I AM NOT A DAMN HALFBREED!!!" She yelled, feeling her inner demon howl in anger. Her tail was lashing out from side to side and her ears were against the back of her head as she growled. "Why the fuck do all you fucking bastards think I'm the same as you?" She turned towards the hut and walked over to Skip, who had been watching the entire scene from the hut's doorway.

_Careful. _His faced seemed to be saying over and over again. _We don't need you attacking the bothersome son of a bitch… Even though I wouldn't mind knocking some sense into the moron. _

Nikko nodded and turned to face him. "Why are you here in the Northern Mountains anyway?" She grabbed her bags and waited for him to reply. "I'm pretty sure Kouga would love to hear that your back in our territory."

Inuyasha glared at her and turned away. "I was running away from the village south of here. They don't really like hanyous." He looked back at her. "You of all demons should know that."

Nikko shook her head. "I have never left this stupid place…. Well I have tried plenty of times to leave, but Pops always brought me back, kicking and screaming while putting up the biggest fight to keep him from taking me home." She glared at the hut. "I'm leaving this place today though."

Inuyasha turned back to her. "You?" He laughed. "Oh that's priceless." He shook his head. "You won't last three days on your own."

Nikko growled and went to attack him. Skip growled at her though and she stopped. "You're wrong mutt. It's a surprise you have lasted for as long as you have." She growled angrily. "You look like the king of morons." She watched as Skip leaped up and began to race away. "Goodbye, Mutt."

Inuyasha watched as the girl ran off away from him and growled. _Don't follow her, don't follow her. _He thought as he went to go in the opposite direction. To his disappointment, he realized that the way she went was the only way to get out of the Northern Mountains without running into the wolf tribe. He grunted and rushed of in the direction of the wolf demoness. "WAIT UP!" He yelled angrily.

Nikko jumped out of one of the trees and looked at him. "What?" She glared at him.

"You seem to know the way out of here without running into the tribe. Are you a loner or something?"

Nikko glared at him and pulled her pack closer to her. "No, I'm an outcast." Her ears twitched slightly as she said it. "Kouga's my brother." She began walking. "If you want to come along you can I guess." She sighed. _Stupid hanyou, why couldn't you have just simply gone your own way?_

Inuyasha followed her in silence. "Have you seen a girl with black hair around here? I thought I seen her before I walked into the village…"

Nikko turned back to look at him. "No I haven't. Why are you after a girl with black hair? That's like asking me to find a specific white wolf in a pack. It's almost impossible."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "This one is a specter."

Nikko turned around. "That's a little better for information, but I haven't seen any. Sorry mutt."

Inuyasha growled. "If I'm going to come with you and protect you, you have to fucking stop calling me mutt bitch."

Nikko turned around, her clawed hands outstretched. "If you think I can't protect myself you are dead wrong." Her eyes flashed bright blue for a second and then returned back to green. "You need to stop thinking you're the shit mutt."

Inuyasha went to jump at her, but Skip stood between the two. Nikko sighed and nodded to the wolf. "I understand brother, but why?" She muttered as she turned around.

_Did that wolf just talk to her or is she just imagining things? _Inuyasha watched the wolf closely. _How can she understand something that doesn't talk? _He shook his head and followed the girl closely. _I have got to be going mad. There is no way that demoness understands the wolf. She must have been talking about something else. _He followed the two from a distance and shook his head. _I have to find that stupid specter of Kikyo and talk to her. Now that Kagome's gone and the jewel with her, I've got to find another way to become a full demon. _He growled.

Nikko turned around and looked at him. "What the hell is your problem?" Her green eyes were glowing in anger.

Inuyasha could have sworn her eyes were like liquid green fire, but he didn't say anything about it. "I'm just thinking about that specter." He glared at her. "She has some information that she needs to spill and tell me." He shrugged. "I didn't like her when she was alive, and I sure as hell don't like her now."

Nikko shook her head. "Then why are you looking for her when you don't like her?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "You don't understand anything do you bitch?"

Nikko turned around and looked at him. "Your about three seconds away from being burned and slashed, now if you would stop insulting me, we might be able to work things out to where we can actually talk without me wanting to fucking tear you in half."

Inuyasha glared at her. _Why do I always end up with the fiery ones? WHY!!!_

Nikko turned around and began to change forms. Inuyasha glared at her. "How in all the hells am I going to be able to follow you when you're in your true form?!" He yelled as she became a smaller wolf than before.

Her tongue lolled slightly as she turned towards Inuyasha. "I'm not going to run mutt." She said happily as she sniffed the ground. "I prefer to be in this form." She shrugged her furry shoulders and trotted up to Skip. He nuzzled her neck and she did the same. She looked back at Inuyasha. "Come on. I want to be out of these mountains by nightfall. OWWW!!! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!!!" She bit at her shoulder and growled when Mogoya the flee bit her. "What the hell are you?"

I'm Mogoya the flee" (Sorry if i misspelled it, i was kinda in a pinch for time) Mogoya said as he jumped over to Inuyasha.

"I'm going to kill that flee of your's if he bites me agian mutt." Nikko growled.

_This is going to be a long, long journey. _Inuyasha thought as he followed the two wolves through the woods. _I hope that I can ditch them before anything gets to hectic._

AN: So here is chapter three. Please tell me how I'm doing by reviewing. Talicka

Replies:

Sessy'smate2012: I know she gets angry easily I wanted her to be that way, but it makes sense, I would get angry too if I was called a hanyou and I really wasn't one.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kagome woke up that morning to the sight of Ayame standing in front of her. She and Shippo had managed to cover a lot of ground over the past day, and she was ready to set out yet again to get to the Northern Mountains. Kagome jumped up and looked at the wolf demoness in front of her.

"Ayame !" Kagome exclaimed in shock as she looked around for Shippo. He was asleep in the basket of her bicycle. "Why are you here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing Kagome." She looked around. "Why are you on the outskirts of our lands?" A few white wolves walked up behind her and eyed Kagome suspiciously.

"I'm looking for Kouga…"

Ayame's green eyes became mere slits as she looked Kagome over. "Where's Inuyasha? I thought you and him were a thing."

"That's why I'm looking for Kouga, Ayame." Kagome explained quickly so that Ayame wouldn't get to upset. "I need him to help me find Inuyasha."

Shippo woke up and leaned forward in the basket. "Ayame!" He exclaimed as he fell out of the basket. "What's going on?" He said as he scrambled towards Kagome.

"I was trying to see why you were here." Ayame said simply. "Come on, I think Kouga is looking for his sister right now. He might be able to help you locate your…"

"He's my friend, you know that Ayame." Kagome said simply. She grabbed her bike and got onto it. "Let's go."

Ayame led the two through the mountains past the tribe's dens. Kagome went to stop, but Ayame shook her head. "His sister doesn't live with the tribe." Ayame explained simply as she continued to walk east. "Come with me."

Kagome and Shippo looked at each other with a questioning look and followed Ayame out of the tribe dens and village. They walked for a good deal of time until they finally walked into a small clearing in the forest. There was a small hut and a large group of dead mean in the clearing Kagome gasped as she looked at the gruesome sight.

"Who would have done this?"

"Your mutt and my soon to be sister." Ayame said and shook her head. "KOUGA!!"

Kouga walked out of the hut and sighed. "I can't do anything about her not being her Aya…." He stopped and looked at Kagome. "Kagome? Why are you here?"

"I'm looking for Inuyasha, and from what I just heard from Ayame, he's been through here."

Kouga nodded. "He took my sister with him too." He grumbled.

"Well then you wouldn't mind helping me find Inuyasha would you?" Kagome asked as she folded her arms over her chest.

Kouga looked at her. "Sure, I'll help you, at least until I find my sister."

Kagome nodded. "Ayame, why don't you come with us?"

Ayame's sour expression brightened as she heard her say that. "Sure, I'd love to go with you guys."

Kouga walked over to her. "I wouldn't have it any other way dear." He hugged her and looked over at Kagome.

"Are we going to stay here and wait for them to get even farther away from us or what?"

Kouga looked away from Ayame. "Yes, let's go find my sister."

_And Inuyasha. _Kagome added silently to herself as they set off with Kouga and Ayame in the lead looking for the two missing people.

* * *

Nikko stopped and looked down the mountainside with a little bit of hesitation. "That's a long way down." She said to Skip, who was standing beside her. The wolf nodded slightly and looked down, slightly tilting his head towards an edge that had enough room to land on. "That's perfect Skip!" She let her tail wag and looked over at Inuyasha, who was leaning against one of the trees. He seemed to be asleep. "Wake up Mutt." She growled as she jumped down onto the lower edge. "I found a way down." She looked at Skip. "Well, Skip did."

Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at the edge of the cliff. "Where did that bitch go?" He looked at Skip, who was slightly growling at him. "What do you want?"

Skip growled and jumped down from where he stood on the edge of the cliff. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. _Wolves are so stupid. _He walked over the edge and looked down to see were the wolf went.

"Hey, we're right here Mutt." Nikko said as she changed into her human form.

Inuyasha looked down at her and rolled his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Getting as far away from my tribe's lands as humanly possible." Nikko replied as she jumped down towards another ledge. She looked up at Inuyasha. "Are you coming or do you have a different way out of these damn mountains?"

Inuyasha shrugged and turned away from the wolf demon. "I had my ideas."

"Okay then, see you later Mutt." She growled as she jumped down another ledge and began walking. "It's not like I needed you anyway." She added and continued to walk.

Inuyasha huffed and jumped down the ledge toward Nikko. "Wait!" He ran towards the girl and her wolf. "I'll come with you."

Nikko rolled her eyes and twitched her tail. "Took you long enough," Her gaze softened slightly as she said it. "Thanks Inuyasha." She whispered and continued to walk.

_Am I hearing things, or did she actually call me by my name? _Inuyasha shook his head and followed her down to the valley below.

* * *

Kouga stopped and sniffed the air slightly. "Nikko changed into her wolf form here." He whispered as he stopped down onto the ground. "The mutt was here too. Maybe around the same time as her maybe a little after, but their scents mingle here. Maybe they fought or he's forcing her to come with him?"

Ayame shook her head. "You should know your sister better than that. She wouldn't let anybody push her around that easily, especially if it was Inuyasha." She looked into Kouga's eyes. "She might be using him as a way to get out of these mountains though." She whispered. "You know she doesn't feel like she belongs in these mountains with us. When you find her, She's not going to want to go back home." She got up. "Don't try and force her into something she doesn't want. You'd be not better than your father if you do that."

Kouga shook his head. "I know, but she's too young and too feisty for the world to handle. She's too…" He stopped himself before he said anything else. "You're right Ayame, I sound too much like my father." He looked towards Kagome. "They went this way." He said as he continued onward.

Kagome and Shippo followed behind the two wolf demons as they continued south. _I wonder why I've never met his sister before. _She looked down at Shippo. "Do you know who they are talking about?"

Shippo nodded. "Her name is Nikko, and she is a wolf demon that has ears like a hanyou and a bite that's way worse than her bark. Call her a hanyou and it causes her to go into one of her rages. She's called Nikko the Enraged." He stated simply. "She's a wild animal in her own right."

Kouga turned at Shippo and growled. "She wasn't always like that." He turned back to the trail and continued walking. "Father caused her to become who she is, and when she finally found somebody that could calm her, he died protecting the tribe. She's my little sister, and I care about her more than anything." He stopped and looked around. "They slept here."

"Can you find where they went from here?" Kagome asked as she kicked some of the ash that lay in what looked like a makeshift fire pit.

Kouga nodded. "That's easy, but it's getting late." He looked around. "We'll stay here for the night."

* * *

Nikko stopped at the bottom of the ravine and took a long drink from the river that ran through it. The cold water tasted refreshing to the parched girl, and as she felt the icy chill settle in her stomach, she stood up and looked over at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha walked over to the girl and looked down at Skip. The young wolf was looking to the west watching the sun begin to set. Nikko looked down at him.

"Let's try to get a little farther ahead, I have a bad feeling that's telling me Kouga's after me." She grumbled and shifted into her wolf form. "I don't plan on being drug back to that stupid village ever again."

Inuyasha nodded and began to walk towards the sunset. "I'm going this way then."

"Why?" Nikko trotted forward to follow him.

"I have a good feeling about going this way, but the minute we get out of these mountains, I'm going my separate ways with you."

Nikko nodded. "I wouldn't have it any other way." She replied as she trotted onward.

AN: Here is chapter 4, I know that I don't have Sesshomaru in it yet, but I promise you will hear of him soon enough… hint hint…. Please review and tell me what you think so far. Talicka

_Replies_

_Sessy's mate2012: She will…. Eventually. _

_Juusan'ya: thanks, I'm glad you like it._


	6. AN

AN: Sorry this fanfic is being put on hold until I can figure out what to do with it. It's been awhile since I've looked at it so I can't remember where I was going with the story. I promise that I will post the next chapter as soon as I can, but I have no promises because I've got major writers block on this story, that and I've got like five other ideas for other fanfics for Inuyasha as well as other stories I enjoy reading.


End file.
